EXALT
EXALT was a Human organisation on Earth, set up as a political movement during the year 2300. The movement was set on giving the enslaved Brits freedom and independence, and was staffed purely by Humans at the time. These Humans believed the Brits were the next step in Human evolution, and in a way they were correct. Brits had evolved from Humans, after all. EXALT was eventually kicked out of the Human political boards and became a resistance group of Humans who would aid enslaved Brits escape their masters. They would attempt to avoid killing whenever possible, but would fight to the death if forced. EXALT had an unusual dress-code, with all their operatives wearing suits with a tie, along with a yellow and orange striped bandanna to cover their faces. Their weaponry was mostly European, in contrast to most Human weaponry which was American. After their transition from politicians to rebels, EXALT began to be targeted by the Human armies for "insolence" and "ignorance". They didn't stand alone as the newly formed Midnight had arisen and declared war by this point. EXALT unofficially helped the Midnight, and in return was aided by the dark force. As the Invaders began their attack on Earth and the Ponies appeared, EXALT became increasingly outgunned by the new Plasma weaponry the aliens were utilising. However, they were aided by volunteers from the Midnight who brought the secrets of Laser weaponry with them. EXALT continued their shadowy operations against Exodus and the Invaders. The war began to turn sour as the Invaders conquered Earth, the Midnight retreated and XCOM was destroyed. However, EXALT was still active. Underground, EXALT operatives sought to rebuild the EXALT Project and continue to aid the Midnight. As the Final Battle drew ever closer, EXALT became more and more brazen. They even fully joined in during the Final Battle, and their support helped the Midnight win. Important Members Due to their secrecy, no members of EXALT had their names recorded. Enlisted Species Humans '''made up the bulk of EXALT's forces. '''Brits '''were present within EXALT as volunteers, but were not as plentiful as Humans. '''Ponies '''may have joined EXALT, but no members were recorded. Allied Factions '''XCOM '''didn't officially help EXALT, but there were a few exceptions. '''The Midnight '''were EXALT's greatest ally. Sub-Factions '''None. EXALT was one. Hostile Factions '''Exodus '''was no ally of EXALT. '''Genesis '''sought to evolve Humans "incorrectly" and thus were branded hostile. '''ADVENT '''was seen as the wrong path for Humanity by EXALT. '''ENDURE '''were Pony supremacists, making them no friends of EXALT. Post-DW Due to their actions for the British species and the Midnight as a whole, EXALT was gifted with the technology to enhance themselves. With this tech, they could rebuild Earth in the way they wanted. However for the safety of both worlds, Equestria and Earth had all their connections severed. Humanity never saw the Brits, Felixes, Ponies, Canaie or Cybers again. It's unknown what became of them following the Dimensional War. Post-ECW Due to Earth and Equestria being separated, it's unknown what happened to EXALT and thus all of Earth. Trivia In the video game XCOM: Enemy Unknown's DLC known as Enemy Within, EXALT is a faction that rivals XCOM and embraces evolution in Humanity, believing the aliens are the key. However, EXALT is an ally of XCOM in Dimensional Warfare. EXALT is recorded in many Midnight records as a "good" symbol of Humans who dared to speak out, and are revered for their actions. A statue denoting an EXALT operative resides inside the British Museum in London with a plaque reading "Amicos Patres Nostri" which is Latin for "Friends of Our Fathers." Despite their physical resemblance to ENDURE, the two factions are great enemies and believe in completely different things.